An Itch to Scratch
by Mr.Alcoholic
Summary: (Sin Kids/Abominations) (Lewd) Marla Roberts has been having a couple of rough weeks after her love life received a self delivered blow and now feels like a husk of how she was. Can the conflicted Lemy Loud help her out without fucking things up even worse?


"Lacy stop pestering me." Marla monotonously says, half heartedly passing the ball to the brunette as she walks away from the basketball court.

Leaving behind the distraught looking Lacy, Marla goes to sit alone on one of the most isolated benches of the schoolyard.

After checking the Loud girl didn't follow, the long nosed girl lets the stoic facade slip off her freckled face, straight backed posture deflating into a slouch in her solitary seat.

It had been three weeks since she broke up with Lyle.

Not that it could be called breaking up since they hadn't been an actual couple, even if she had thought so.

All of Marla's turmoil was her own fault, really. She had been the one to misinterpret everything. Lyle, on the other hand, had perfectly known how the thing they had worked from the start, and that fact was what made her feel most upset of all, because while she had been too dumb to figure out how they worked, she certainly knew how Louds worked.

Marla's slouch deepens making her long sandy hair fall like a curtain around her face, elbows propped over knees the only things keeping her from falling face first off the bench.

God she felt stupid.

Just a week ago thinking about it made her grind her teeth until they hurt, throwing murderous glances left and right at whoever was dumb enough to heat up her already boiling temper.

Now? Now she just felt tired most of the time, the kind one feels while recuperating from an injury, like she was lying on a hospital bed after being ran over by a truck she had been too blind to see coming.

She sighs.

Marla knew sexual freedom awkwardly blushed when presented to the debauchery of the Loud Clan, a family in which everyone was fair game no matter the degree of blood relation. One only needed to meet its patriarch to understand what relationships meant to a Loud.

"If this was a fantasy world the coat of arms of Ser Lincoln _The Log_ Loud would be a white dick freely swinging in an orange field, the words _No Hole Unfilled_ engraved below in big bold letters." She mutters, chuckling at the idea.

A silly liking for fantasy stuff was something she had caught from Lyle. The blond boy always said he only liked it ironically, but she knew he was genuinely into it and was just a cutely insecure dork.

Marla missed picking on him about that.

The girl's short lived mirth dies down. "It's because I saw that harmless side of his I convinced myself he was nothing like his father...Then again, mom always says Mr. Loud is a huge dork himself." The sad girl thinks as she lies down on the bench, her hands going up and down her clothes flattening the wrinkles of the big red zero embroidered on the chest of her wide red and white T-shirt and her red sport shorts. "He's not at fault for being like his father. I am for telling myself he wasn't."

The girl settles to look up at the clear blue sky and begins muttering what had become her little mantra. "I wanted to believe he wouldn't go around whipping it out every time a chance to use it presented itself. But he did. Probably always has. This whole mess is on me."

Since their first time together Marla had assumed, like any normal girl would, that what they had was the classical monogamous romantic relationship. Sadly, Lyle wasn't a normal boy, he was a Loud, and for a Loud having sex was a trivial matter, so their relationship was anything but classical, and much less monogamous.

Marla knew this about the Louds, but part of her had wanted to believe Lyle was the exception. Also another part of her, a bigger one, considered herself too much of a tough girl (code speak for being too emotionally inept to handle her emotions) to talk about touchy feely stuff, and at the end this last part had chosen the easy route of _keep your mouth shut and go with the flow_ instead of dealing with something that made her uncomfortable, which ended up not going so well for her.

"If I had just said anything, like _Oh Lyle, I love you so much. I really hope you aren't nailing every bimbo in a fifty mile radius _I could have spared myself all of this crap." The girl grumbles internally. "Or I could have just talked to him, asked what we were to each other, but hey, that would've been too reasonable of me. Like, actually talking about emotions in place of shouting and being angry? The shock of maturity would have given me a concussion!"

Anger, now that was an emotion she was used to. She understood inside of it there always was an inherent pain, but she thought it still was a more dignified and proactive response than sadness, it could be a tool, and so she had grown accustomed to feeling it and directing it at others, like Pale Cunt, Bandanatard, Lacy and her massive bitch of a mom a.k.a Coach Loud.

Right now, however, Marla lets it replace her feelings of idiocy and aims it at herself. "Yeah, instead of being mature about it I should have gone full bad bitch and shouted right on his girly face how I would snap his dick off if I ever caught him with any skank." The mad girl thinks to herself, her jaw clenching as hot pressure builds up in her temples. "Oh wait! I'm not a bad bitch! Just a basic one who chokes when she finds the boy she loves doggystyling some brown broad in the park's bathrooms and silently leaves to go cry in her room! That's me! The basic bitch who the next day tells the boy she loves to never talk to her again and runs off without telling him why. Me! Miss basic LOSER bitch!"

That one stung as much as the tears she was holding back. "That's me, Miss Loser. So bad at everything I always fall short from gold and have to settle for silver or bronze. So unbelievably dumb I cook my own problems and then feel surprised when I have to eat them." Marla wallows in her misery, her thumb catching a fugitive tear running down the side of her face. "How could I ever think I had finished first for once?"

Another tear makes its escape. "He probably has been with his sisters and aunts all this time. That's what Louds live for. Sex. I have lost count of how many times I've had the misfortune of hearing Lacy and Bandanatard going at it in the locker room. For Lyle that brown girl was probably just a break from siblings' holes. Or maybe she's also a Loud. Who knows?"

The long nosed girl takes a deep, watery breath, feeling the need to sob but fighting the impulse with what little pride she has left. "He probably has done it with Lynn too."

A far too clear image forms in Marla's mind.

In front of her is Lynn in all fours, taking an intense railing from a strained looking Lyle like it's just warm up, a perpetual grin of superiority chiseled on her face as she locks eyes with Marla.

"Hey kid." She easily says between sonorous thwacks. "Goldylocks here says you can't leave him nice a shore. 'Is alright. Just watch my technique, take some notes if you want, and you'll be milking 'em dry just like me." Imaginary Lynn begins frenetically slamming her ass backwards making Imaginary Lyle's face contort with pleasure. The blond boy's body trembles at the intense pounding, hands desperately clutching her aunt's ass for support as his tongue sways out form his mouth.

Marla can see in his erratic breathing he's close, and sure enough just a moment later the pretty boy buries himself to the hilt and lets out a guttural groan, filling his aunt with his thic-.

Marla's mind suddenly stops on its tracks.

The girl abruptly jumps from the bench, her anger fueled imagination dissipating as a tingling feeling takes her whole attention. A feeling centered on her...intimate parts, and from it, two distinctive emotions swiftly crawl their way up to constrict her chest.

Shame and self loathing.

Marla was wet.

"Shit, not again." The unluckily horny girl whimpers, her voice filling with frustration as she sees the stain on the crotch of her shorts.

This neither was the first nor second time this had happened. Truth is Marla missed Lyle's companionship in more than a sentimental way; in fact, right now she dearly missed one part of his anatomy in particular.

"Ugh." She grunts, lying back on the bench and inconspicuously spreading her legs enough to let the sun dry the wet spot until it could pass as a sweat stain, letting go of any pride she had left.

While they were together Marla and Lyle had kept a more than healthy sexual life that she had grown accustomed to, and with three weeks of fasting on her back she had started craving for it, hard. The sporty girl had been trying to keep herself distracted with strenuous physical activity like she did with most her problems. Her body, however, was not as easily distracted as her mind, and more often than not the minimum stimuli would leave her soaking.

Damn, right now even self flagellation got her horny.

"I'm such a disgusting freak." Marla groggily thinks, feeling the usual exhaustion that follows riding an emotional wave creep in.

At this point she was pretty weary of it all. Marla knew she had never been perfect, may've been a little bit of an hardass from time to time, but she had always got a pretty good grip on herself. All this over emotionality, gloominess, self loathing, horniness, she wasn't used to being such a blender of emotions.

"Ah. I'm worse than a freak, I'm a damn Loud." Just thinking it left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth; she would puke her guts out if she ever went insane enough to actually say it. "How dumb am I? _Haz Lyle boned any of hiz zizterz?_ Well duh, he has been boning at least one. Me."

It wasn't often she thought about being a Loud.

The night Marla's mom had told her who her father was, she went feral. Her raving got so bad that half way through trashing the kitchen her mom, who had barely ever raised her voice to the girl, slapped her across the face and sealed her mouth with a returning backhand before sending her to her room without supper.

After that night, and taking into account her history with the Louds, Marla swore to get as far away from the clan as humanly possible. Science could say they were as genetically close as one could get, but none of that would ever force her to call them family nor consider herself one of them. If family was about genes she would first embrace a banana as kin before ever doing so with those deviants.

Then she started having sex with a Loud, and now that she was missing it, she may as well beat the dead horse that were her emotions.

The girl lets out a yawn. "And I have been happily doing it with my brother...ok, half brother, like there's no tomorrow. Way to go me. Always repeating his family, his siblings, his aunts, his father while I myself am a degenerate missing my half brother's throbbing cock." She thinks, rubbing the bridge of her long nose. "I'm just like them. So much for Marla Roberts, should accept it and change my name for one that starts with an L, like the stupid family tradition commands. Hmm...La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo...Loser? Yeah, Loser Loud sounds pretty fitting."

Laying on the rock bottom, the usual question she's been anxiously asking herself for three weeks pops up once again. "...Does Lyle even care about how I've been avoiding him?"

* * *

Minutes earlier, at the same time Marla leaves the basketball court to be alone, Lemy Loud lazily lies down on another bench experiencing the heavy boredom of a lonely recess.

Gordon was sick, Lina skipped, Lupa got detention, Liby was buried under schoolwork in the library and Lacy was shooting hoops with Cuntnocchioo. There was Lyle, but the lonely boy was not putting up with his snide ass at school.

The stars had aligned to make Lemy the loneliest fucker in the whole yard.

Instead of doing something productive with his time the wannabe rocker lies there like a lizard under the heat of the sun with his bull skull bandana over his eyes to keep away the glare, full head of brown hair resting over his discarded green vest.

"Gettin' too hot for my usual getups, soon I'mma have to change jeans and Ts for shorts and wife beaters, same shit wardrobe change music went through from nineties to two thousands...Hey, that's an amazing comparison! Like an ana-...anlalog-...like an analothology or whatever. Eh! Lupa likes to shit talk telling me I'm slow, but one of these days my wit's gonna make her choke on her cheap smokes." Dum-Dum thinks with a little smirk on his lips.

"Hey." Lemy hears a familiar voice say, familiar in the _actual family_ way. "Can I sit?"

He lifts the cloth from his eyes to see Lacy, his sister, standing in front of him, a basketball under her arm and her red T and short jeans dirty from playing.

"Never need to ask." The boy says with a gentle smile as he sits up.

Lacy lets herself flop on the bench hugging the orange ball to her stomach, brown ponytail falling over her shoulder as she keeps her face downcast.

The boy regards her with a look, he doesn't need to ask her what happens; he already knows what's got his cheery sister down.

He asks anyways with a somewhat bored yet concerned tone."What's bothering you Laces?"

No response, as usual.

"Marla." He states. "Lacy you've been bummed out on her drama for weeks. Forget 'bout it already."

"She won't tell me what's wrong." Lacy mutters without looking up.

"Whatever bug bit her is not your problem." Not the first time he had told her that.

"My friends' problems are my problems." She responds turning to face him. Not the first time she had told him that either.

They had been having this exact same conversation for some time now, and in all other instances it had got to this point he had dropped it. Lemy considered himself a busy guy with lots of stuff to do, and he knew Lacy was just as bullheaded as he was, so getting her to relent would be a long fucking struggle.

Today however he got the time, the will, and literally nothing better to do, so maybe he could pull her sister out of the puddle of bullshit she had stepped in if he pulled a little harder.

"Girl, that Nigel Thornberry lookin' ass is not your friend." He tells her with an annoyed edge.

It was no secret Lemy had a dislike for Marla that rivaled the size of her schnoze, and he knew it was one hundred percent mutual. Every time they exchanged words it was only to bicker, and a couple of times things had gotten so tense they would have come to blows if it wasn't for Lacy and Lyle keeping them apart.

"She IS my friend." Lacy defiantly states.

The thing is fighting with Marla isn't what made him dislike her, butting heads from time to time was part of his nature, he never had been interested in pursuing a yes man lifestyle so conflict was a given.

"You really believe that salty cunt thinks you a friend?"

This. This was what made Lemy dislike Marla. The way she treated Lacy, and as far as he knew his other sisters too. He didn't give a shit if she gave him the stink eye or a black eye, he could handle far worse. But the look of disdain when she stared at Lacy, the repulsion, like she was some loathsome thing.

Boy that made him mad.

"I don't need her to consider me a friend to BE her friend." Lacy responds unwaveringly.

"The fuck does that even mean?"

Lemy always had a soft spot for his sisters. Mom said he had got it from his old man.

"Means it doesn't matter what she thinks, says or does. I'm not gonna stop being her friend."

Lemy didn't think so. His dad may have it too, but that wasn't something that passes down with the genes. That softness was born from his sisters being such amazing people. One need only hear Lacy speak right now. Here was someone with a hearth so big she wouldn't stop caring for a troubled girl who more than likely wanted nothing to do with her, and that hit him right in the feels.

Moved by her words, he's only able to ask. "...But why?"

"I'm friends with all my family." She responds with carefree simplicity.

"What!?" The metalhead croaks. "Come on Lacy, she isn't- uh, I mean, technically yes, she is family 'cause dad gets around more than Mötley Crüe. But she's not REAL family like you and me are."

Lacy slacks her jaw in confusion."Why? Because her mom isn't dad's sister?"

"No! I mean she isn't one of us. Like, we all live together, always are around each other and stuff." He keeps trying to explain, not knowing how to specify what he means.

"That makes no sense Lem." Lacy tells him. "People don't need to live together or hang around all time to be family. Don't you think of Lina, Bobby and Reina as family?"

"Of course I do, that's not what I'm talking about." He says, taken aback.

"Then what are you saying?" She replies with a shrug, then narrows her eyes at him."When you say stuff, you mean sex? Like, family is only people who fuck together?...You wanna fuck Marla?"

"What!? No!" Lemy yells, reeling back at the idea.

"Oh, alright. Not that it would matter since as far as I know she's been with Lyle, so still family by that logic."

"Lacy what I'm trying to say is she doesn't care 'bout us. She doesn't love us." He concludes.

"She does care a lot about Lyle." She says matter-of-factly."And even if she didn't, what about it? Granddad doesn't love us. Isn't he family?"

Lemy buries his face in his hands. This talk was supposed to be about Lacy forgetting whatever's up with Marla and instead she had taken the lead and was running circles around him. Maybe Lupa was right and he was actually that fucking dumb.

"Lacy that's not-."

"Look, Lemy." Lacy cuts in, making him raise his face."You can put it whichever way you want, come up with a thousand reasons and whatever else. But truth is family is family, Marla is family, she is my half sister and also yours." She tells him with uncharacteristic seriousness. "And. I. Care. About. Her."

The wannabe rocker opens his mouth only to close it without saying anything.

"Also, wouldn't she be more sister than us with each other? Aren't we also cousins, couslings?" Lacy muses out loud, intensity fading away from her voice."Anyway, wanna go play one on one?"

"Uh? N-nah." Lemy sputters, shaking his head."I'm just gonna rest off what's left of recess."

"Kay, see ya later Lem." Lacy cheerfully says, going back to the basketball court as if nothing had happened.

"Family is family." He repeats.

Lying once again on the bench Lemy keeps on pondering."I mean, I was trying to go something like _blood doesn't make family, love does._ But truth is I think of the crusty old fuck as family even when he sours like a lemon every time he catches glimpse of us, and I'll probably feel bad the day his thicker stops. Why's that?"

The boy closes his eyes, relaxing a little."I mean, I don't really remember ever loving him, maybe care a little, but no love...Mom does though, and dad, Aunt Luan, Aunt Lynn and all the others. They always speak fondly of the times before they made him the sole grandfather of a whole bunch'a kids, how he was this fun loving dude who participated in their shenanigans. It feels weird thinking about the old timer not being a dry puckered asshole."

Lemy props one leg over the other's raised knee. "So why do I consider him family? 'Cause he wasn't always like that? Without him none of us would exist? The people I care about still love him?...Man, I don't know. Still, he's family, he's my grandpa."

The introspective relaxation wears off as his thoughts move to another person, his propped leg bobbing nervously."You may not like them, they may not like you, but family is family...Soooo maybe I have to accept that Marla is family the same way grandpa is? I mean, what Lacy said is true, she's her half sister...and mine?"

From out of nowhere guilt twists inside the boy's chest and he sits up again with a conflicted grimace plastered on his face."She's my sister, ain't she?" Lemy silently asks himself.

That thing about soft spots not coming from his Pa and being created because blah blah blah? Yeah, maybe not 100% true.

More like 50%.

"Crap, have I been too much of an ass?"

Ok, 37%. But the heartfelt stuff about amazing sisters still stands.

"Maybe I've been unfair with he-. Wait, fuck that. I've been an ass because she's been an ass, to Lacy no less!" His anger flares for a moment then peters out."Well, it's always been more of an ignoring kind of assholery than a mean shit talking assholery...But she's been a cunt to the others and me too! I mean, me and Lupa may have started a lot of those moments, but that still counts...Right?"

The wannabe rocker messes his hair in exasperation. "Who the fuck cares!? She's my sister. So what? Just another one! Hell, I'm related with most people I know!"

Lemy leans back in the bench, letting the annoyance out with a groan. "So what the hell is wrong with her anyways?"

* * *

"Would have gladly taken the old man's fuckin' buck teeth instead of his pussyness." Lemy grumbles as he finally spots Marla resting on a pretty secluded bench with her eyes close.

He stops a fair distance away resettling the vest over his right shoulder. "Man, I don't wanna deal with whatever this is...Hell! I don't have to!" He thinks, grinding his teeth as he forces his feet to take half a step back, then turning around and walking away."Not my problem. Don't care."

Marla had finally run out of self loathing just a minute ago and now was waiting out what was left of recess, struggling against the temptation of napping away her emotional fatigue.

"Oi." She hears a strained voice says.

The long nosed girl half opens one eye, briefly glances at Bandanatard standing next to her and closes it again, ignoring him.

"Oi." Bandanatard repeats as clearly as the way in which he didn't get the hint.

"Not in the mood, Loud. Go bother someone else." She says in a tired tone, hoping spelling it out may help his peanut size brain get the message.

A solid minute passes before Marla opens her eye again to see him still standing there, a scowl on his face and his hands deep in his pockets.

"Kid if you want to fight go headbutt a lamppost and leave me alone." She says with what sliver of anger is left in her.

"Whut? Dude I'm not here to mess with you."

"Then what the heck do you want?" She asks arching the brow of her open eye.

"Uh?" Bandanatard responds, showing his dumbness."Well, uhmm...just what's wrong with you?" He bluntly spits out.

The long nosed girl frowns at him, then closes her eye and turns her face away. "What's wrong is there's a retard trying to annoy me. Now get lost."

"Shit." He mutters. "Hey. Didn't mean it like that." He reluctantly says.

"Don't care. Fuck off."

He grinds his teeth once again, but instead of leaving he takes a deep breath. "Sorry. Really didn't mean it like that, honest."

Hearing him say he's sorry gives Marla pause. She looks at him again. "Then how did you mean it?"

"Eeeehh..." Lemy starts stammering. "W-we-well, you look like you've been out of it lately. I was just, you know, wondering what what's up."

She looks at him as if he had suddenly grown two more heads. "Why do you care?"

He uncomfortably shrugs. "Told you, just wonderin'."

"Uh-hu." Marla responds, a little weirded out."Well, nothing's wrong. You can leave now."

"O-oh." Lemy stays still for a moment, doubting what to do next. Finally he turns to leave. "Well, okay. See ya."

As Marla watches the metalhead walk away a sudden peak of anxious curiosity makes her blurt out. "Hey wait!"

Metalhead stops to look at her over his shoulder, waiting for whatever she had to say.

The girl tries to swallow her insecurity as she asks."H-how's Lyle?"

He gives her a curious glance."What you mean how's Lyle? Aren't you two always together?"

At this counter question she bites her tongue for getting carried away. "Nevermind." She says, fixing her gaze on the sky.

Marla sighs internally as she hears his footsteps get closer. "Did something happen with Lyle?"

"You were leaving." The tired girl says, trying to shake him off.

"And you were asking 'bout Lyle. Why's that?"

Marla grumbles to herself, still refusing to look at Lemy. He had come just at the right moment to catch her beaten enough to actually let things slip. "We just haven't hanged out in a while."

"And how's that?" He asks with a light chuckle. "You two are pretty much joined at the hip."

Lemy doesn't realize the double entendre he's shot, but Marla feels it like he spat on her face.

The girl jerks up. "You wanna fucking go, retard!?" She snarls, leaning forward to jump on the metalhead. "'Cause I'll make you swallow that shitty napkin you wear on your head!"

"Woah!" Metalhead takes a step backwards at the sudden outburst, his hands flying out of his pockets in case she actually jumps him. "Chill out, Rocky. Told you I'm not here to mess with you."

As the furious girl glares at the confused boy, she realized he's dense enough to have missed any other meanings for what he said except the one he meant. With a grunt she finally looks away from him and leans back on her seat, arms crossed over her chest.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing." She barks.

"That didn't look like nothing." Lemy says as he sits down on the bench. "Looked more like a whole lot of anger."

"I didn't say you could sit."

"This ain't your bench." He plainly states, putting his vest over the back of the bench and resting his arm on it. "So, what happened between you and Lyle?"

"I said nothing happened, and if it did, it wouldn't be your business."

"Everything that involves my family IS my business." Lemy responds taking a page out of Lacy's book, awkwardly hoping the long nosed girl didn't catch he may have included her in it.

At this point Marla feels worn out enough to actually answer the bonehead, so she opts for the best option she has, to stay silent and wait him out.

Lemy can sense this, so he probes. "Hey, I understand you not wanting to tell me, be sure the hate is mutual, but I still wanna know when there's something up with my family."

"Nothing is up and I don't hate you."

"Look I- Wait. You don't hate me?" He says, forgetting he's trying to make her talk about what's bothering her.

Marla chuckles mirthlessly. "You're such a tool hating you would be like hating a hammer for falling on my foot."

Lemy sits there not knowing what to make of that.

She can sense the rusty gears in his brain clogging up without even looking his way."Fish lips is the bitch, you're just her battering ram. Don't like her. Don't care about you."

"...You mean you hate Lupa?"

"Bravo genius, maybe you won't repeat this grade after all." She would be surprised of his denseness if she didn't know speaking to him was like speaking to a wall.

Lemy falls silent for a moment. He's not sure how to feel about Marla saying she doesn't hate him for being too much of a dumb fuck, but it made sense to him she disliked his white haired sister. Lupa had gone after her harder than he ever had, and in retrospective every time he and Marla had squabbled Lupa had always been there egging him on.

Still, Lupa was his sister. "Lupa is only a bitch to you 'cause you're a bitch to us, it's about getting even." He says in her defense.

The long nosed girl glares at him from the corner of her eye. "When have I ever gone bother you two?"

Well shit, that was true; they had always been the ones to seek her out just to annoy her. "We only go after you because you go bother our sisters." He says, trying another angle.

"Never spoken more than five words to most of them, so I doubt I've had the chance." She wished he would transform into a real wall just so he would shut his dumbass mouth already.

"Wait, wasn't her the one bullying Liby, calling her Jupiter or whatever the planet with the ring is called?...Oh wait. That was a dude, and I think I actually fought him. Huh." Lemy thinks, feeling a little guilty for blaming her.

There's another thing though, one she can't dodge, and right now he feels like shoving it in her snout.

"What? Don't remember the girl you ditched in the basketball court?" He says with a hint of resentment.

"She's the one who never leaves me alone." She responds full of irk.

"She only does that because she wants to be friends."

"Well is pretty clear I don't wanna be her goddamn friend!" Marla growls, feeling the heat rise then taking a deep breath. If she doesn't hold herself back she'll be a mess of emotions all over again.

"Oh you don't need to tell me. I've seen that." Lemy's voice turns raspy with a twinge of hurt. "I've seen you dodge her on the hallway and ignore her waving at you. Have seen her go to you just to have to talk to the back of your head 'cause you refuse to acknowledge her." He stabs her with his eyes. "And I've seen the fucking look of loathing you give her when you bother to turn."

Weirdly enough, instead of shooting a comeback, Marla looks away unable to hold his stare. For some reason hearing that out loud actually makes her uneasy, almost like she feels...bad.

To tell the truth for all the shit she gave Lacy the girl herself had never done nothing to Marla... Well, nothing beyond being too good at too many sports and pester her almost daily.

Lemy however has no such reservations when it comes to keep on shooting; he intends to unload all he has on her. "And is not like she doesn't realize, she knows it and still cares about you, you know? Worries you may be depressed. Even when you don't want to be friends, even when you don't give two shits about her, she still fucking cares and I can't make her let you go, and for all that the only thing you do is regard her like a goddamn piece of tras-." But he doesn't get to do so.

"I may have been too hard with her, alright!?" Marla interrupts in an almost painful sounding croak. "Lacy doesn't deserve to get the cold shoulder so hard, it... it was uncalled for."

Lemy is left with his mouth half open, wanting to go on in his berating. Instead, however, he closes it and sits with his arm crossed in much the same posture as her and concedes. "...You don't deserve all the shit me and Lupa give you either."

A strange and somewhat comfortable moment of silent peace passes between them. Then, remembering what he came to do, Metalhead has an uncharacteristic moment of cunningness.

"Now that I think about it, Lyle doesn't seem like himself lately."

This is a ruse; Lemy has no fucking idea if something is up with the blond by virtue of not having bothered to pay attention. As far as he knows there's been no change on his brother, at home he's still the same insufferably snarky dude he's always been.

But the girl doesn't know this, so she bites the bait.

Marla turns to him, cracks of both insecurity and curiosity showing on her face. "Really?" Her tongue lets slip in an almost hopeful tone. "How so? Like, has he said something or...?"

That's as far as Metalhead's wit goes, though. "Oh. He just, ya know, looks like out of it and stuff."

"Oh..." Her gaze falls to the ground, her expression a subdued mix of happiness and sadness.

"So," Lemy begins, wanting to seize the opportunity. "anything happen'?"

At this point the padlock she put on the Lyle situation is anything but locked. "...We had a fight."

The boy keeps silent. He learned from watching his old man the best thing one can do to make someone talk is just to let them speak. Lemy wasn't that good at it, but he tried, and even if he didn't want to admit it he wanted to know what was gnawing the poor girl's insides.

"Well, we didn't really fight. More like I just went and told him to never speak to me again." She says in a strained voice.

"Why's that?" He softly asks.

Pain may have started showing on Marla's face, but her voice is now thickly coated with it. "H-he-, I-." She chokes. "I-I saw hi-him, at the par-park. He was...H-h-he wa-..." She stops to take a deep breath. It's taking her a lot of effort not to start sobbing while speaking of the memory.

Lemy observes the misery emanating from her with a lump in his throat. Funnily enough, he's starting to get mad at his brother for whatever he had done to the long nosed girl.

Marla lets her long hair hide her face as she finally lets the hurt come out of her. "He...was having se-sex with some girl in the bathrooms."

The muscles in Lemy's throat relaxe as he blurts. "Wait. That's it?"

It takes a second for the pain struck girl to register the boy's stupidity, but when she finally does, she looks him in the eye and the tears running down her cheeks do little to mask her fury. She thought she had run out of it, but Bandanatard had just struck an oil deposit and thrown a match in it.

Marla slams her fist where his leg is and he's barely quick enough to retreat it. "_That's it_!? The fuck you mean _that's it_!?" She shouts.

"Hey, chill! It's no big deal!" Lemy tries to defend himself.

Marla slams her fist again and this time Lemy almost falls off the bench to avoid it. "In what fucking planet my boyfriend nailing some brown whore is not a big deal!?"

"Girl, calm your nonexistent tits!" He yells back, getting mad at the assault. "Is not like Lyle doesn't sex up girls almost daily, don't know why you're making a fuss 'bout it!"

That hits Marla like a gut punch, but far from making her sad, it makes her totally livid, her jaw clenching so tight she forces herself to shout just to not chip another tooth. "YOU LOUDS ARE FUCKING ANIMALS!"

"HEY WATCH IT CUNTNOCCHIOO!" Lemy roars back.

"Watch yourself, you damn inbred!" She hollers, kneeling in the bench. "Your genes are so fucking twisted you can't even understand what's wrong with cheating and boning everything that moves!"

"Oh. Uh, wait, shit. I didn't-"

"Yes you fucking did mean it like that!" She points an accusatory finger at the brunet as she starts verbally pelting him. "Because that's what all you Louds think! The only thing in your heads is bumping crotches! Doesn't matter with who! Oh wait, it does! The closer kinship to the person you're inside of, the better! Keeping the fluids in the family and all that!"

"That's not true!" He gets on his knees to stand at her level.

Marla leans forward, menacingly."Yes it is! I have heard you pumping in and out of Lacy in the locker room's shower enough times to know! That's all you Louds want, to get your rocks off! No thinking, no love, just sex!"

"You know jack shit!" Lemy leans in too and their foreheads clash, pushing against each other like a pair of rams.

"Oh yeah!?" Her voice fills with scorn. "And how many relatives have you fucked, you wannabe hillbilly? HOW MANY has Lyle fucked!? Uh!? Fish Lips!? Lacy!? LYNN!?" The long nosed girl shouts in his face, wining their head to head battle.

The boy grips the backrest of the bench and starts fighting back. "Oh! I can tell you of one you know well!"

"Is Lynn isn't it!?"

"No!" He yells. "YOU!"

Marla is almost foaming at the mouth now.

"_You Louds are animals_!" Lemy parodies as he gains the upper hand. "Well fucker, have you forgotten!? My dad, Lupa's dad, Lacy's dad and Lyle's dad is also your dad! You have been fucking your brother! You talk all that shit about fucking siblings being a Loud thing!? Then welcome to the family, SISTER!"

In her frenzy Marla grabs Lemy by the shoulders, pushes him back, then pulls in, aiming to deliver a brutal headbutt to his face. Lemy, however, is fast enough to lower his head meeting her forehead with his own. The impact grotesquely sounds like to pieces of wood clashing, the only thing saving the both of them from splitting their skulls open being the cloth around the boy's head. The knock back throws them both backwards on the bench and for a moment there they lay, stunned between groans of pain.

Gripping the back of the bench Lemy manages to get up first holding his head. "I wouldn't try again, Swordfish, 'cause you ain't winning a headbutting match."

Marla has a harder time propping herself on her elbows. "Fuck you, you thick skulled retard." She grunts, eyes closed tight to stop the world from spinning.

"Fuck me? Not enough with one brother you wanna make it double?" He taunts, then notices the dark stain between the girls sprawled legs.

"I'd rather throw myself in front of the school bus than being with an inbred like you; last one at least was cute and not a walking birth defect." She barks, finally opening her eyes and managing to sit.

"Big standards for someone with cunt juice stains." He laughs, pointing at the spot with his finger.

Marla immediately slaps the finger away as she crosses her legs. "It's sweat, you goddamn creep." She half yells as she scuttles to her far end of the bench, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Have seen enough of those to recognize one when I see it." He snorts. "And it's starting to bleach the red out of those shorts."

Marla takes a quick peek and sees it's true, the stained area is more pinkish than red now.

"Eh. Head isn't the only thing throbbing lately, ain't it?" Lemy jeers.

It however goes unanswered; she seems to be giving him the silent treatment again, so he accepts it and slides to his end of the bench.

For a minute they sit quietly, Lemy resting his still hurting head on the backrest and Marla hugging her knees to her chest.

Metalhead finally says. "So why don't you go to him?"

This forces her to respond. "Are you asking me why I don't go begging for sex to the guy who cheated on me? Are you really this brain dead?"

"No, you twat." He groans. "You clearly miss him, talking about Lyle is the only thing that has made you open your trap. So, why don't you go talk with him?"

"Talking to the person who broke your heart is not that simple." She morosely says.

Lemy raises an eyebrow "Why? Did he act like an ass when you broke with him or something? I know Lyle can be somewhat of a prick, but I can't imagine him actually rubbing in your face boning other chicks."

"No, he wasn't anything like that." She says, a bit anxious.

"Then how was he, did he get clingy?"

"I wish." She thinks, and then says. "I left before he had time to say anything."

Hearing this Lemy feels the need to speak on behalf of his brother. "Marla, I know he was sleeping around and all but you should have given him the chance to apologize, explain himself or at least say his piece, you know?"

Marla knows she should shut up already, just walk off and leave the bench to this damn dumbass, but these things have been weighting heavy on her for weeks and her exhaustion just starts forcing the girl to get it out of her chest. "He wouldn't have known what to apologize for. I just broke with him, didn't really tell him why..."

"Wow, that's cold. So he doesn't know you caught him cheating?"

"No."

"Look, Lyle may have done something bad, pretty bad, but he deserves to know why he got dumped."

"...I don't know if he would understand he did something bad...or what I meant by leaving him."

"Whut?" Lemy asks confused as she watches Marla shrinks on herself. "Of course he would. Hell, even a dumb fuck would realize cheating on their girlfriend is bad, Lyle's clever enough to put two and two together." He says after being the one who didn't see what was bad about sleeping around.

"...We never really talked about that..." She whispers hiding her face between her knees.

Metalhead stares intensely, scanning her shrinking form, he might not be the brightest at times, but he still could connect dots. He doesn't like the shape they're taking, though."Even if you weren't formal about couple stuff, you still talked about being together and all that...Right?"

The almost ball like form of the girl shakes her head.

Lemy feels the intense need of yelling at her again, and if is head weren't throbbing so hard, he would. "Marla," He says. "Tell me he knows you two were an item."

A shrug.

Getting on his knees again Lemy makes his way towards her. "Are you telling me all this angsty drama bullshit," He starts. "you being a mopey cunt, that shit about cheating, me getting headbutted...and you two weren't even together?"

"I thought we were." She murmurs.

"You should have let him know then, a _hey, were in a relationship now _would have done the trick." He retorts as if talking with a dimwit.

"I didn't know we needed to talk about it after sleeping together. Isn't that, like, a way of sealing the deal?" The long nosed girl replies.

"Oh, of course, all the people that have sex in concerts are automatically couples, fuck buddies is just another way of spelling engagement and orgies are legally mass weddings." Metalhead sneers, looming over her.

"I thought what we had was different." She says, rising her face to meet his condescending eyes.

"Then why didn't you say it skitzo!?" He almost yells. "That thing 'bout headbutting a lamppost? Maybe you should have followed your own advice instead of doing it to me; it would have shaken all the screws loose in your head enough to make you understand how communication fuckin' works." He scolds, plopping his butt on next to her. "If you didn't know, people can't read minds."

The long nosed girl falls silent again in her little ball of shame, but he doesn't let her wallow in it.

"Go talk to him." He orders.

"I can't."

"Of course you fuckin' can."

"I can't face him after what happened." She says full of insecurity.

"And what did happen? That you told him to never talk to you again and stalked off like an autist?"

"That and all the other stuff."

"What other stuff!?" He exclaims. "There's no other stuff! All that fuckin' shit you're being angsty about exists only in your head!"

"He's been having sex with whomever like I don't matter." She resentfully reminds him.

"'Cause you didn't tell him to stop doing it, or that you were together for that matter! So go do it now, damn it!" Lemy yells, almost clawing at his face out of exasperation. Dealing with her was resulting far worse than trying to convince Lacy, and almost as bad as dealing with a moody Lupa, an angry Lyra or a bitchy Leia.

"And what am I supposed to tell him!? Just get in his face and ask him _hey wanna be my boyfriend, stop chasing all those other sluts and be only with me?_"

"YES!"

"W-well, and what if he says he doesn't want to stop sleeping around!? I don't want to be his second plate!" She stammers. There is another reason why she doesn't want to see Lyle, but it has less to do with him and a lot more to do with her, or better said, her actual condition.

Lemy thinks that if this one sided soap opera goes on any longer he's actually going to end up strangling her."Ten dounft be! But tu know yu firfst have tu fucken ashk yu fucken retrd!" He says while chewing on his knuckles.

Marla swallows a big lump of anxiousness and drops what's really holding her back."B-but what if he says that he doesn't want to stop sleeping around and I still accept..."

"Com agaen?"

"I-I haven't been myself in weeks, my head has been a massive mess since I stopped seeing him...I can't control my urg...I can't control myself." She admits. "What if I'm so desperate I end up accepting being just another more?"

Lemy spits his hand out in disbelief. "Are you kidding me Woodpecker!? You telling me you're scared of talking to him because you're horny!?"

Biting down on her lip, she nods.

"Just use your fingers!"

"I have! It's not the same!"

Lemy finally blows his top; he throws his arms in the air and angrily shouts."Holy shit woman! If you need to get it out of your system so fuckin' bad I'll give you a damn tumble before you go speak with Lyle!"

There is a small moment of stillness in which both of them process what has been said.

"Seems I'm about to go from biting my knuckles to biting her's." Lemy thinks, and a second later one of her hands clutches the neck of his T shirt. "Yup, and here comes the fist."

Instead of the expected punch in the mouth, though, the boy is pulled from the bench as the bell rings the end of recess.

* * *

Inside the school, in the middle of the chaotic river of kids that fills the halls, a long nosed girl navigates through its currents while dragging along an out of fashion boy with a bandana.

Among chattering and uninterested eyes they enter the empty boys bathroom, and before anyone else can join them she shoves his companion inside one of the few stalls then enters herself, locking it.

"I should have thought this a little more." She thinks before turning in the reduced space to glance at the petrified wide eyed boy. "I should have thought, period.

"Dude." Is the only thing Lemy's able to say.

"You are who suggested it, not me!" Marla exclaims, preemptively defending herself.

"I said it without thinking! I mean, you really wanna do this? Are you okay with it? 'Cause I'm certainly not okay with it."

"Of course not, but..." She says with a grimace. "I do want to talk with Lyle and I can't trust myself to do it right now without saying something I may regret. I don't want to end up just another one for him because of some stupid hormones. So if doing this can calm me enough to be levelheaded when I speak to him, then fine, I'll do it."

Hearing the conviction/desperation in her voice Lemy sighs, he didn't want to do it, but he had put himself in this position, and when duty calls. "Alright, I'll help you out."

"Thanks?" Marla half asks, giving him an uneasy grin. She wasn't sure if there existed a correct way of thanking someone for accepting to flick her bean. "So, you know, can you...get to work?"

"Get to work? Like, you want me to just shove it in or...?"

"No! There's not going to be any shoving, at least not with your dick! Just, you know, help me with your hands." She says, exasperated. "You're the degenerate here. You should know already how this works."

"Watch who you calling degenerate." He protests. "It's not like I usually get dragged to secluded places by random girls who tell me to do sexual favors for them. I mean it has happened, but is not common."

"Will you shut up and get to it already!"

"Alright, seesh! Guess I'll just tune you up then." He says, taking an insecure step forward.

They stand awkwardly motionless, Marla almost flat against the door.

"Soooo you gonna pull off your panties or you want me to do it?" Lemy says, very weirded out of asking her out of all girls that.

"Do I have to?" She counter asks, making a face.

"I mean if you want to bleach them more you can keep 'em."

"Tss, alright." The girl sighs. "If after doing this Lyle ends up dumping me I'll throw myself in front of that bus." She thinks, hooking her fingers in her shorts and taking them down along her underwear in one motion.

Marla stands there with her lower half naked, her sparsely haired mount of Venus in full display for Lemy.

"Stop staring!" She berates, pressing her lean legs together.

"What!? You want me to put on a blindfold now!?" He protests tugging at his bandana.

With a groan she relents. Not in a million years would Marla have though she would end up in the boys bathroom with her clothes around her ankles asking this knucklehead out of all people to get her off.

It wasn't too different for Lemy either, in his list of girls he wanted to bone she didn't even figure, so wanting to get this over with the uncomfortable boy palms her crotch, making her jump a little, and starts rigidly touching her.

As awkward as doing this is, it doesn't hold a candle to not knowing where to look, as Lemy soon finds out, his eyes bouncing around, having nowhere to land. Then it gets worse as is restless eyes meet Marla's, making them feel even more uncomfortable as they both quickly search for anything to hold their attention that isn't their companion.

After a minute of feeling around like one does the dry chewing gum stuck below the table he pulls his hand away. "Ok, this ain't working."

"No shit." She drily responds. "For someone who supposedly knows a lot about this you're pretty terrible."As strange as this was, she still could find comfort in punking him a little.

"You fuckin'..." He mutters giving her the stink eye. "You could help a little, ya know?"

"I'm already half naked. What else do you want from me?"

"Doing this face to face is too...weird. Can you, like, turn around?" He asks without looking at her, scratching the back of his head.

"That's...actually a good idea. See? You can be a little smart when you put your head to work instead of using it to have hair and tie gay handkerchiefs around it." She scoffs, facing the door once again.

"Did you come with this much snark from fabric or did Lyle pump it into you along with his spunk?" He shoots back.

"Stop moving your mouth and start with the fingers, Bon Jovi."

"Bon Jovi!? You little shi-Wow!" Young Bon Jovi exclaims as he stares at her rear. "You've got a really toned butt, tight and smooth like the surface of a drum." He says pinching a freckled cheek.

"HEY!" Marla instinctively barks at the fondling.

"Dude I'm supposed to touch you!" He protests.

"That doesn't mean you can play like him a damn toy." She nags.

Lemy's frown turns upside down into a mischievous smile."Not like a toy, like an instrument." He jests before giving her ass a sonorous slap that makes her jump with an *EEEP*. "See? Sounds exactly like a snare drum."

"Watch it or my foot will be the one making music with your ass!" She growls.

"Blah, blah blah. Quit yapping and let me work already." He chuckles at her irritation putting his hands on her hips, to which she responds with an obstinate and annoyed grunt.

Feeling a little less uncomfortable Lemy slides his right hand around her hips and does a more relaxed reconnaissance. His fingertips find her barely moist but still half open; he deduces she must have been juicing pretty often to be like this.

After licking the tip of his right middle finger Lemy sneaks it to the back end of her snatch and gives the initial greetings with a long and slow caress, which must've been a good one because he can hear Marla letting a strained exhalation slip.

Taking it as a green light he slowly continues to go back and forth, little by little widening the straight line of motion into an oval shape to caress the whole rim of her outer lips, opening her up so her waters may flow.

Much to Marla's annoyance she is enjoying his handiwork. There is something strange, though. It feels familiar. It's not like it reminds her of when she tries doing it herself nor is about the technique, there is another thing she can't put her finger on, one very particular.

In his comings and goings Lemy's the one to put his finger on her sensitive entrance and slightly press in before sliding off to follow its circuit, giving her goosebumps.

Now she knows what's familiar, it's the hard fingers, the way in which the calluses concentrate on the tips, calluses caused by harsh tensed strings, like Lyle's.

Realizing this she's not sure if the warm feeling on her belly is because of the similarity or because he's doing a good job. She doesn't care either way, his touch it's giving her exactly the sensation she's been craving for, eroding her initial reservations of letting Lemy touch her and hear her moan.

"Hmmm~."

Yup, he's doing a good job alright, and she's starting to get pretty wet, but he thinks she should get dripping before going any harder so he decides to ante up his finger game.

Joining his ring finger to the action he does a couple more rounds on her lips, each digit working over a fold, slightly pulling them apart in each pass to let her fluids run out and get his fingers nice and slick.

Once he feels a good coating covering them he moves to the front of her gash and delicately rings her pink doorbell in slow circular motions.

"Aaahh~." Marla moans at the ministration on her clit, her hands flat against the door trying to hold her straight as her knees start going weak.

"Who would have thought a meathead like you would be capable of making womanly sounds." He teases, beginning to enjoy having power over the tough girl.

"Shut your mouth and keep your fingers moving, you damn idiot." She orders in a half bark half moan.

"Oh, you gonna be like that?" Lemy smirks. "Let's see if you can follow suit and keep shut. Just a heads up, remember I said I was gonna tune you up and play you like an instrument? I wasn't being poetic."

The wannabe musician stops massaging her clit and gently grips it between his slick fingers making her suck her breath, then, without any hesitation, he lightly fastens the grips and starts quickly rolling the love button between the joints of his wet digits, slightly turning it on itself like one would do a guitar's pegs.

"Ngaaahhh!" Marla yelps out in pleasure as her knees buckle, irremediably falling backwards against the boy's chest.

Lemy doesn't stop, his right hand tirelessly working tirelessly while he circles her stomach with his left arm to prevent her from toppling over. "What, legs turned to jelly already?" He snickers, settling his grinning face over her right shoulder. "Don't blame ya, I'm the best when it comes to finger magic, music makes one hella dexterous." He may be enjoying this a little too much.

"YoNgg- couldn't play theuff- triangle to save your skin, so cAaahn it!" She protests as best as she can.

"Still cheeky, eh?" He smirks as his left hand start massaging her taut stomach over her clothes. "Think you'll be able to last much more before melting?"

"You and your lame words coUuughldn't melt a candy bar with a blowtorch."

"No need for blowtorches." Lemy tells her, mischievously, and swiftly sneaks his left hand under her shirt, caressing his way up to her chest. "Only need to fiddle with the amps dials and- wait, what the-?" His expression changes to one of surprise as he pulls his left hand out of her shirt and uses it to lift it, revealing a pair of fair sized freckled breasts. "Hell I always thought you were as flat as a board!" He exclaims cupping one. "Look at these, firm, orange sized and fit perfectly on my palm! Marl you need to ditch the wide clothes, hiding these is a waste."

"I didn't fucking say you could touch myAaaaahmmm~!" She tries to fuss before a pinch to her left nipple breaks her composure.

"Hey, you were the one nagging me to get working, so let*PINCH* me*RUB* work*TWIST*." The boy says, delighting himself in the noises she makes every time he plays with her pale brown nipple.

Not hearing any more protests from her, or anything that isn't a moan for that matter, Lemy decides to get to the main event.

Giving her reddened clit a couple of light goodbye taps with the tip of his fingers he takes them to her soaked entrance and without any preamble shoves them in as deep as he can.

"GAAAaaaaaahhhh~!" Marla lets out a long wail as she goes limp in his arms, her bangs sticking on her perspiring face as she rests the back of her head on his shoulder, trying to catch her breath.

"That was pretty fuckin' sexy." Lemy thinks while her husky breath puffs against his cheek, making something itch inside of him. "She's not supposed to be sexy."

A part of Lemy might be going stiff but it ain't his fingers as he demonstrates by frantically shoving them in an out of her honey pot, his palm slapping her bean every time he digs in making, her gasp.

Biting down on her lower lip Marla tries to steady herself, which doesn't do much as the brisk and sharp pace of Lemy's fingers keep her trembling all over, sending ticklish sensations from her pussy to her core. Still, wanting to regain more of her balance, she props her lower half against his, letting her hard ass meet his hard rod, unknowingly pushing against it.

"Holy hell, girl." Lemy sighs at the pressure her buns are putting on his contained erection and thinks. "I was gonna play a little more with you but I'll lose it if you keep that up, so screw that."

Holding her tighter against him Lemy gets his face closer to the side of hers and darts his tongue out, tracing the outer part of her right ear with its tip. At the wet thrilling sensation Marla lets out a deep whine. He can actually feel how her heart beat spikes behind the tender boob he's kneading.

Marla's constant shivering transforms into spasms, throwing Lemy off balance and making them fall over the toilet, him sitting on the lid and she landing all her weight into his mast, pulling a groan out from his throat.

The sudden change of position doesn't slow his ministration all over her body, and at the first few hard contractions of her love hole Lemy uses his knees to spread her legs wide apart for what he knows is coming.

"NNNGGggg!" Marla can feel herself coming too, but her body is now so out of her control the only thing she can do is keep biting on her lip to not scream her lungs out as pleasure floods her head.

Moments later, and with a labored guttural moan, Marla closes over Lemy's fingers in a scolding vice grip, her hips violently bucking as she starts spraying her girl cum all over his hand and the stall's door.

After three weeks of abstinence her floodgates last open a solid four seconds, after which she sprawls like a ragdoll on him, dilated pupils looking nowhere while a tread of saliva escapes her mouth and runs its way over her chin.

Carefully pulling his drenched fingers out of her now hypersensitive nether regions he lets her rest, the hand massaging her chest going back to her stomach once again so she doesn't slip off.

"So, am I the best or am I the best?" He laughs, his voice a little strained due to his woody being pancaked under her naked rear.

"Shu' up, idioh." Is the only thing she's able to mumble, prompting another laugh from him.

Little by little her heart beat goes back to normal and feeling slowly returns to her numb body, but oddly enough as her own heart beat steadies she senses a second beating, not dissimilar from how hers was a few moments ago and located right below her.

With some effort Marla cranes her neck forwards and looks down, finally realizing she's sitting right on his lap, and more precisely, on his bulge.

Then another odd thing happens. Her muddy yet sexually satisfied brain processes this new info, and instead of being irritated and creeped out like she normally would, she looks at his hardness the same way a fat woman that has just gorged herself looks at an incoming dessert.

Marla fancies a little more.

"When you're able to move your legs again get up, we need to clean ourselves before the next bell riiiIIInHey!" He can help yelping when he feels her grab his package. "Marla what are you doing!?"

"Let's do a bit more." She says with a husky voice, standing up and kicking her piled clothes off her ankles.

"You were pretty firm about only hands and no-Gaah!" She interrupts him by giving him a firm dick squeeze.

"That was before, now is now." She states, prompting another yelp with a harder squeeze. "And how can you be whining while pitching a tent!?"

"'Cause you said no to dick shoving!" He says between gritted teeth as her thumb runs down the contour of his dick over the jeans. "Wasn't this supposed to be about getting it out of your system before you go speak with Lyle?"

"I-it is about that, retard!" She barks to shush him, not really wanting to think too deeply about anything as she opens his zipper. "I want to get it all out, so stop bitching and-" As she lowers his underwear the meaty leviathan is released, falling heavy on her wrist. "holy shit, you inbreeds have inherited the good recessive genes when it comes to this."

"Should I thank you or tell you to fuck off?" His sarcasm is responded by her hand gripping his cock and tugging harshly like she intends to lift him by it, making him yelp again.

"Stop blabbing and get up." She drily responds taking a step back and turning to one of the stall's plastic walls. "You almost did well enough with your hands, so stop trying to scurry away and let's see if you know how to use that, Limpy." She scoffs using one of the familiar terms she had heard Lupa use to mock her brother.

Lemy rises to his feet, fully offended. "Well enough!? You have the balls to say that when your squirt is still dripping down the damn door!?"

"I had been holding that up for weeks so don't flatter yourself so much, I barely needed a minute to recover."

"This fucking cunt." Lemy mutters through gritted teeth. He didn't know what was getting him hotter under the collar, his raging erection or this stubborn bitch shit talk.

"Quit bitching and finish your work already, I'm drying." She says bending forwards and putting her hands on the wall.

"Alright, if you want it so bad." Lemy says placing himself behind her and collecting the juices flowing out to coat his member. It wasn't like he didn't want to do it; it was just that after the initial rules it felt weird. Still, he was here to help, and if helping Marla entailed shagging her stupid he would do it with a smile, a devilish smile, but a smile none the less.

"Come oooon we don't have all day." Marla says looking over her shoulder, a little of her needy impatience trickling out of her voice and between her legs. His response, though, is a hard slap to her freckled butt that makes her suck her breath. "Retard I told you I would kick your aAAAAaahh!"

With a single thrust Lemy sinks his whole length inside her, taking immense pleasure of both her hot and slippery tightness and her contorting surprised expression.

"There, happy now?" He grins, giving her another spank whose ripple shakes her from the soft flesh of her bum up her spine and shoulders. "Don't be getting wobbly at the legs again."

The sudden, forceful fullness hurts. "You stupid mother fucker." But far from being bad, it had been extremely exciting. "Keep going."

"A pleasure." He grunts, slowly pulling himself out of her clingy insides to part them again just as hard, the push making her hands slip and forcing her to hold herself on her forearms. "Don't expect me to be gentle, though."

Marla had truly felt the physical void inside her during her time of famine, and now that she was getting filled, even if it was by this big dick imbecile, she felt complete.

The exiting is like a crawl, but the entering is always fast and bold, like a tackle from the inside, each drilling being accompanied by the almost painful slap of his hips against her rear. Well, not almost, it was sincerely painful, like he was trying to pierce through with his throbbing spear. But the way in which it ached...it was good, far too good.

This kind of sex felt nothing like with Lyle, things with him had always been slow, soft and lovingly methodic, a kind of a cooperative effort that aimed to make them both feel good. Lemy was nothing like that, he was being raw, harsh and somewhat angry, and she didn't mind it a bit. She was enjoying the way in which he carelessly forced himself in far more than she would ever admit to Bandanatard.

Another slap pulls her from her thoughts with a squeal, the red print of his hand now angrily visible on her flesh. "No more clever words now you're getting your bone?" He sneers as he slides himself back in her wet box.

She only laughs and throws a glance over her shoulder. "Didn't notice you'd started." This prompts another slap, but she bites her tongue, wanting get him flustered.

"You enjoy being a stubborn bitch, don't ya?"

"Really sharp there, brainiac. Next you're going to tell me I like sports? The color of my eyes?" She sasses through the pounding.

Lemy growls and clutches her shoulders. "Not gonna have a chance to check when I make them roll up." He says, beginning a hectic thrusting much like an animal's.

Stiffing a groan Marla decides she really likes this new way of fucking, the intensity, the suffocating heat, the physical exertion, it was like playing football, a competition in which Lemy was playing for the other team and her goal was to not yield a single yard to him.

The girl looks back with defiance in her eyes and a smug toothy smile. "That's all you can do, wimp?"

The sound of the bathroom's door freezes both of them in motion. They briefly look at each other, then towards the sound of the newcomer's steps.

Out of their view a blond long haired boy in a mallow T-shirt and jeans stops in front of a urinal, whipping it out and doing his business with a heavy sigh.

It isn't a sigh of relief, though.

Lyle Loud had been having a couple of rough weeks, and like it is common for a boy, it all stemmed from a girl.

Marla.

The tomboyish girl had been his lover for some time and friend for trice as long, and one day, out of the blue, she had told him to never speak to her again.

*BUZZ* *BUZZ*

"Again!?" Lyle exclaims at the buzz of his phone.

The two other occupants, immediately recognizing the voice, feel their horny libido turn ice cold.

After shaking twice the blond zips his pants and goes to wash his hands at the sink.

It deeply bothered Lyle how abruptly things between them had ended. He didn't even know why. The only thing he knew was he had been immensely surly because of it. Being biting to others might not be fair, but neither was the way she dodged him and kept him in the dark as to why the sudden contempt. She didn't even looked him in the eye anymore, just turned and briskly walked away at any given moment he was less than fifteen paces from her! At one point Lyle had become so desperate he had recurred to ask around like some gossiping old lady, but not a single one of her classmates and teammates knew what was up with her.

*BUZZ* *BUZZ*

"And on top of everything I have to deal with this." He thought in annoyance as he washed his hands.

Inside the stall behind the morose blond two miseries joined his, one just as old and another fresh and new.

The old misery was Marla's, who after hearing the blond's voice had stopped to look at her current situation. She was bent over propped on her forearms, half naked, stinking of her own fluids and getting stuffed by her love's brother...who also was her brother, and so was the boy she loved.

Marla reflected on this, on what happened with Lyle, what she had thought and Lemy had said about being a Loud, and finally on the stupid reason she had to be doing all of this. She didn't want to become Lyle's whore and to remedy it she was fucking Lemy. She wanted to chuckle at the absurdity but the painful lump in her throat barely left air pass.

The new misery was Lemy's, whose heart sank watching the girl's desolated expression.

What the fuck was he doing? In less than ten minutes of recess he had gone from wanting his sister to forget about this girl to wanting to help a person who he still didn't feel comfortable calling family. And how was he helping her solve her amorous problems with his brother? By putting his dick inside her. Great fucking job, retard.

*BUZZ* *BUZZ*

"Let me dry my hands at least." Lyle protests, shoving a still damp hand in his pocket to fish out his phone.

Inside the stall Lemy gives Marla's shoulder a sympathetic squeeze before letting them slip off her as he starts slowly pulling out. She, from her part, is too distraught to process any of it.

*BUZZ* *BUZZ*

"Dammit Marsha, stop bombing my phone!"

"Uh?" Is the only sound Marla makes as her whole depression process halts.

The blond unlocks his phone to see the saturation of new messages from the girl. "All photos again." He sighs. "Either she stops sending them during class hours or I'm going to end up blocking her."

Marla didn't have much experience at feeling miserable, anger though? Now that was an emotion she was used to. She understood that, at its core, it fueled itself on pain as much as sadness did, but it was more dignified.

"Either I start deleting these or it's going to cost me another SD, they're eating all the space." Lyle puts the phone sideways and narrows his eyes, scrolling through some of the pics. "But I will keep a couple of these." His eyes widen a little at one of them. "Wow. That is some way of polishing a blackboard."

During her life Marla had grown accustomed to feeling it and directing it at others, it was useful, kind of like a tool.

Lemy finally pulls the tip out, and watching the tormented girl rest her forehead on the wall, her hair obscuring her features as her shoulder tremble, he can't help but sullenly look away.

Right now, however, Marla didn't want to direct it at anything.

She just wants to let it explode.

"Maybe I will buy that SD, I'm not about to overlook the inherent artistic beauty of a shapely brown butt." He snickers, locking his phone.

With a rabid growl the furious Marla slams her hands back on the stall's wall and lunges her ass backwards, stabbing Lemy's cock whole back into herself and crashing him on the other wall hard enough to make the whole stall shake, scaring both the unaware Lyle who almost drops his phone and his now pinned brother.

"Marla what the fuck." Lemy inaudibly utters after getting his breath knocked out, to which she responds by taking him out of her then crushing their hips together once again. "Easy, easy!" He hoarsely yells, grabbing her by the hips trying to slow her crazed slamming.

"Lemy is that you?" Metalhead hears his brother ask from outside.

"HeEEEHyyyy bro!" Lemy tries to responds as he fails to stop Marla's ASSault.

"What are you doing in there? Wait no, don't answer that." The blond tells him, not even wanting to imagine what is going on between his brother and the toilet. "Are you alright in there? Should I call the nurse or something?" He offers with concern as the stall keeps on trembling.

Just hearing his voice right now makes Marla go rabid, and much like an animal she hunches down flexing her powerful legs, her back arching like a cat's and her rear sticking out.

"N-no! No need to call nobody! I'm alriIIIII ~!" For a second Lemy's feet almost leave the ground, forced to his tiptoes by her upwards thrust of her ass, then his heels touch ground again only to almost be airborne the next moment.

Startled, Lyle recoils several steps back until colliding against the sink, looking from the creaking stall to the bathroom's door he actually considers dashing out to seek help.

Lemy grits his teeth and the next time he hits the ground he slides down against the wall and to her crouching level, preventing her from lifting him up by the handle. "Girl what's fuckin' got into you!?"

"You're in there with a girl?" Lyle asks, then the pieces fall into place and he walks towards the stall's door with a sour expression. "Lacy you're there, aren't you?" He says knocking on the door. "I told you neither of you can keep skipping to have sex, is too risky and your teachers are witness to the fact neither of you can afford missing class." The girl inside the stall snarls at the blond's general direction making him take a step back. "Lacy I'm just looking out for both of you!" He spits back. "You can't keep on doing it everywhere like dogs!"

"HE HAS THE BALLS TO BITCH AT US GOING AT IT LIKE DOGS!?" Marla's feral mind hollers while conjuring the memory of the park's bathroom, making her hips move even more violently.

At this Lemy fastens his grip on her hips and finally begins shooting his forward, making their raw red groins meet in the middle. "Dude, busy!"

"Oh I could tell!" The pretty boy responds, miffed. "But you know what!? Fine, keep going at it! Just stop making a ruckus or someone will end up coming to check who is being murdered! I can't imagine they will look with good eyes the kind of stabbing that is going on!" He says exiting the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

"Had a tough time in there?" Lyle hears a known voice say.

He turns around to Lacy, standing there, in the hall, outside the bathroom, wearing Lemy's vest and a somewhat amused expression on her face. "You should try sports that involve a little more movin' than your bows, it helps things move down south smoothly, ya know?"

Back in the bathroom Lemy thinks he would breathe more easily after his brother had left if it wasn't for a insane girl trying to break his pelvis "Marla the fuck's wrong with you!? He could have caught us!"

Her response is just more violent and unsynced sex.

"Not even gonna talk!?What, you want this to be a hatefuck!? Fine!" He fiercely says.

Lemy shoots his right arm, sliding it between her boobs until his hand reaches and grips her neck. Strangling groan from her the angry boy forces Marla up and sandwiches her against the wall, being able to see her bared teeth behind the mess of hair that covers her face.

Holding the reigns of the fucking he mercilessly impales her upwards with his stake, driving her now to her tiptoes. "Enjoying getting reined in, uh?" He sneers in her ear, wolfishly smiling at the almost silent moans that he allows to escape from his clasp on her throat. "Figures you'd like roughhousing." He tells her, spanking her abused rear making her tighten up. All the messy hair and brutality were giving him some hardcore Aunt Lucy vibes.

Out in the hall Lyle looks at Lacy, then at the bathroom, then back to her. "You're not there?"

"No, I'm here, just finished the girls bathroom." She responds, throwing a thumb over her shoulder, then raises an eyebrow to him. "Why would I be in the boys bathroom? Ya should know by this point that boys and girls don't share them."

He shakes his head. "No. I mean, you're not in there with Lemy?"

"Oh, Lemy's there?" She says, missing the important part of the message. "Sweet, I have to give him back his vest, he left it outside."

Lyle makes a face at her. "Yes he's in the bathroom WITH someone." The girl makes no sign of catching on. "Someone who he's sexing and who I thought was you." The blond flatly explains.

"He's fucking someone?" She asks, surprised. "Well, it clearly ain't me."

"Yeah I could tell." He deadpans, then turns intrigued. "But then who is in there with him?"

Lacy puts her hand on her chin in a thinking pose. "Can't be Liby, her classes are in the high school side at the other end of the school, she also wouldn't skip class to begin with. Maybe's Lupa?"

"Could be." He responds.

"Well," The carefree girl says with half a smile. "Wanna go check?"

"I've seen Lemy' ass moving more than enough for a life time." He sours. "I'm also not about to inquire for identifications like a cop in a parking lot full of bouncing cars." He responds at the absurd idea.

"Kay, then I'll do it." She says, walking to the bathroom's door and peeking her head in. "Yo Lem!"

"Lacy!?" Lemy yells in a strained thread of voice.

"Yeah it's me, and I have your vest." She says, tugging at it like he could see her. "Anyways, what are you doing?"

"I'm kindda trying to solve a problem." He responds while keeping the struggling Marla pinned with his thrusting.

"And is Lupa the problem you're trying to solve?" The girl laughs.

"Is it you Lupa?" Lyle ends up chiming in, his head peeking in just above Lacy's.

At the sound of the blond voice Marla puts her hands back on the wall and with all her strength starts pushing back, making Lemy's feet slide on the tiled floor.

A mini-battle commences. Lemy, balls in her burning oven, digs his heels as best he can on the tiles while squeezing her windpipe harder, trying to subdue the wild girl. Meanwhile Marla, having gone totally livid, uses all the muscle mass developed over a childhood of activity to veer the violent fucking. Soon enough the boy, not being able to match her strength or endure the scorching grip being applied to his peker, yields enough terrain for her to raise a leg and stomp the wall, launching them back and reversing their positions.

"Jeez, no need to tell if you don't want to." Lacy tells them seeing the stall's panel cave outwards, the screws suffering creaking in her ears. "How's the problem solving going?"

"It's going!" Lemy struggles to respond as Marla now pins him and directs the fucking.

"Sounds more like someone is going to the hospital." Lyle retorts.

"Look, I can't talk right now! Can we do this lateEEerrggg." Lemy bites his tongue as Marla grinds on him, her inner walls strangling his penis the same way he's doing to her neck.

"Forget it, I don't want to know." His brother says before his head leaves the bathroom.

"I do" Lacy says. "I'll hold on to your vest 'til were home, there you can tell me. Good luck with that problem Lem!" His sisters cheers before doing the same and closing the door.

"Thank GoAaagh!" Before he can finish talking the furious girl reaches back and tugs on his hair, forcing his head forward. "Are you gonna fuckin' tell me what's wrong already you lunatic!?"

Not getting a response that isn't composed by growls and snarls the brunet moves his hand from her neck to her jaw and forces her to look at him. When his brown eyes finally meet hers his anger dies.

Lemy watches the rivers of tears flowing down Marla's anguished face as they soak her bangs, discerning for the first time not only the sound of snarls, moans and grunts leaving her mouth, but the sound of sobs.

She's crying.

The suffering girl stops moving her hips and moves hides face away from his view. Instead of forcing her to look back the boy stops gripping her jaw to gently slide his hand to her cheek. Feeling the soft touch she stops resisting, permitting him to slowly turn her towards him again, her own hand letting go of his clump of hair.

When they meet face to face again his is full of compassion and hers has lost all fierceness. His thumb carefully wipes off tears and parts strands of hair away, and at the pleasant warmness of his palm she lets her cheek rests on it as new tears and sobs keep on coming.

He sincerely wants to help her, wants to take away all the pain he sees marring her face. He is not good with words so he can't say anything that will do any good, in all his life he had only got experience at being physical, not intellectual, to be there for another, so that's what he does.

Marla notices how Lemy's mellow brown eyes quickly shifting from her eyes to her mouth and her heart beat quickens, she knows what that means. As expected, he starts closing the distance, but as his hot breath reaches her she doesn't back off, instead wetting her lips with her tongue.

As he finally reaches her with his eyes close she closes hers and their lips meet. It's slow and delicate, their lips tenderly embracing each other's not in a romantic way but a cherishing one, like the value the others closeness, that there's someone there for them.

The placid kiss doesn't last, though, as Marla soon feels Lemy's tongue caressing her lips, asking to be left in her mouth, to which she responds by opening to greet him with her own tongue. As the kiss grows hotter and deeper their breathing becomes labored and their hands begin grasping at each other with need, his caressing her cheek and hers cupping the back of his full head of hair.

Moans sound again as they wrestle with their mouths, their heated saliva exchange reviving the burning in their still connected loins that return to the ardor of their labor, their prior wild rhytmlessness now moving at the beat of the blood flowing through their sexes.

Without breaking the kiss his left hand goes to the thigh of her left leg, which is still propped in the opposite wall, and lifts it spreading her wider for him. With the easy access Lemy deepens his thrusts, and as the tip of his cock sweetly kisses her cervix Marla breaks their own kiss with a faltering gasp. Lemy's mouth quickly searches the crook of her neck, smelling the scent of her sultry body while covering her with kisses.

The moment he feels her supporting leg wobble the hand on her cheek goes to her right leg, grabs onto it and lifts. With a little yelp Marla finds herself now suspended in mid air with her legs spread far apart, and the only thing that crosses her mind is to join her other hand to the one in his head to play with his curly hair as she enjoys his kisses on her neck and his throbbing member go in and out of her.

The effort of holding her up is making Lemy break a sweat, but the way in which her tight pink love hole massages him and tries to hold him in while scolding his sensitive head with its juices eggs him on to endure it all just to keep enjoying Marla's bountifulness.

Lemy feels her nuzzling the top of his head and stops peppering her throat with kisses to look at her. The face he gazes doesn't resemble the wreck of pain he saw just moments ago, her freckled cheeks are rosy and her eyes looked into his inflamated with desire. Marla tries to reach him with her wanting lips, but now that he is holding her up she's kept a hair's breadth away from his mouth, so instead she sticks out her tongue and offers it to him, which he gladly accepts as he starts greedily licking with his own.

As they keep on relishing each other their fluids mix, saliva threads linking their mouth as their wet muscles wriggle around one another struggling to maintain the intoxicating contact, his precum now painting her inner quivering walls in much the same way her fluids cover his engulfed shaft and flow down to coat his balls and trickle down his strained legs.

For both of them this new found intimacy with someone who a while ago was more a nuisance than an acquaintance feels exhilarating, Marla enjoying playing with the ringlets of his mane and Lemy letting out suffocated snickers as her thick straight hair tickles his cheek. If someone had told them this morning they would be frolicking in the others embrace they would have beaten the shit out of that person.

With a glad exhalation Lemy feels Marla's insides spasmodically cling to him harder and harder, which is good news because not only is his cock twitching, his legs are starting to give up.

Pulling on what strength he has left Lemy quickens his pace, his penis now not only kissing her cervix but shoving its tip inside like he's trying to break in. The thrilling intrusion makes Marla break their tonguing once again to focus on breathing, her legs jerking in the air with each thrush as her toes curl inside her sneakers. The spasms soon turn into full body doubling contractions, and as she syncs to the compass of his twitching his knees violently shake.

With a final push half of Lemy's pink head makes it through her ring of love, making her throw her head back in a long moan as her orgasm clamps her insides over his tool sending him over the edge, desperately bucking as he explodes filling her deposit with his tick load. After the second shot her body momentarily unclasp on him to let her own girl cum out, which makes his dick slip out as his knees finally bend, making him fall ass first on the tilled ground and her on his lap, all the while both their cums spraying all over the poor stall.

Having totally emptied themselves they collapse where they are, with Lemy serving as Marla's impromptu armchair as she lays her head on top of his, fluffy hair becoming her cushion.

Both kids lay there for a minute between labored breaths, basking in the glow of their shared orgasm and the pleasant warmth of intertwined their bodies.

"Green." Lemy mutters after a while.

Marla incorporates herself a little in his lap to look at him. "Wha'?"

Lemy smiles at her. "Your eyes are green, and you fuckin' like sports."

Marla stares at him with her mint green eyes, then starts gleefully laughing. "That's the only thing you can think to say after all that? Lame!"

"Gimme a break, my brain is mushy right now." He chuckles.

"Don't need to swear on that." She smiles back.

As he watches her it occurs to Lemy this is the first time he had ever heard her laugh not sarcastically or mockingly, but genuinely laugh. He thinks it sounds nice.

"Hey" Her smile curves naughtily. "There's still almost twenty minutes 'til next period. Think you can go again, or are you too much of a wuss?" She pokes.

He smirks "Pff, try me if you dare, Miss Wobbly Legs."

Grinning, Marla sits astride on Lemy, holds his face and kisses him as he envelops her waist with his arms.

* * *

During the evening Percy the Janitor goes to the boys bathroom expecting to have to mop urine out of every corner like he does every day. What he doesn't expect is the salty stench that punches him in the nose the moment he opens the door.

"In the name of the Lord, what kind of sea creature died here!?" The old bald man says, wiping his eyes and the running of his nose off his moustache.

Reluctantly, Percy follows the stench to one of the stall and opens it, a vein bulging in his bald head as his fist death grips his mop. "OH COME THE FUCK ON! NOT IN THE MIDDLE SCHOOL SIDE TOO!"


End file.
